Darkest Love
by I'm.A.Slytherin.Deal.With.It
Summary: This story is about a team of friends; Alice, Aaron and Veronica. Veronica soon becomes evil, however, and plots to destroy everyone. Along the way, though, feelings shine through. Will they ever get her back? Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*** This story is made by two authors, Vampirelover1100 and iEatBrainz. We only own Veronica and Aaron. Alice belongs to Stephanie Meyer. ***

_**VPOV**_

I was at lunch with my best friend, Alice Cullen, who had short, spiky black hair, a pale complexion, and golden eyes; she was around 4'5 and had a hyper personality. Aaron Denvers had short, dark, wavy brown hair just shy of his shoulders, beautiful blue eyes like sapphires, nice sculpted muscles, and a good tan. We met in the fifth grade and had been friends ever since. I had feelings for Aaron but I didn't want to admit that to him, just yet; I was too afraid.

I live with my mom, since my father passed away when I just an infant. I'm now 17 and a straight A student. We live in a kind of small apartment, with just two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and the living room.

"Yo, Ron. Earth to Ronnie!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice shaking me.

"What?"

"Dress shopping in town? Prom's in two months." Oh, right. I still didn't have a date for that. Oh well.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to," I replied as I picked up my plastic spork and stabbed the Styrofoam tray in front of me. Both of my friends brought their lunch every day, and I was stuck buying mine. Aaron sat down across from me, without his usual bag of delicious lunch that I usually take food from.

"Hey you. Where's your lunch?" Alice asked, as if reading my thoughts. He shrugged.

"Forgot it at home, but I'm not hungry anyway. Sorry Ron, that means no snacks today," he gave me an apologetic smile along with a shrug. The butterflies made a mosh pit out of my stomach. My eyes strayed to a table a few feet away. Isabella Swan was making flirty glances at Aaron. I grimaced.

"What?"

"Nothing." I wanted to punch Swan in the face, but I gritted my teeth and resumed the stabbing of my plate.

"So…did you guys hear about the incident?" Aaron leaned in closer to us. We shook our heads. "Well," he continued, "a few days ago, some kids at the middle school were found dead in an old alley. Their wounds were brutal, cuts and bruises everywhere. And then, the day after that, a young teacher at the very same middle school went missing."

I felt a chill go down my back. Who would do such a thing?

"The worst part is they were all girls. And, since my dad is a doctor, he got to do the autopsy. Their hymens had been broken, apparently. They'd been raped before they were killed. Isn't that terrible?"

I couldn't listen anymore. Tossing my Styrofoam plate into a nearby trashcan, I made my way out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.

"MaCoy." I turn to see Isabella walk in.

"What do you want Swan?"

"I want you to stay away from Aaron, he's mine got it bitch?" She was right in front of me.

"I can hang out with whoever I like." Then she punched my face. I turned and punched her in the nose and it made a satisfying crunch sound.

"Ow, you broke my fucking nose." I smiled sweetly and left to fifth period, where I sat down next to Aaron.

"Where were you Ronnie?"

"Bathroom, breaking Swan's nose." His eyes got wide.

"What?" I shrugged and decided not to answer. The teacher showed up, finally. He was always late, for whatever reason.

"Okay, class. Partner up, now. Choose a partner A and a partner B, within the next…15 seconds. Go!" Aaron gave me a quick smile before hopping up and going over to Benjamin Stators at table four. Alice skipped over to me.

"I'll be partner A. Trust me, you need this grade," she winked. Alice was almost always speaking in cryptic tones like this, as if she could see the future. Once everyone was settled down again, the teacher gave everyone a piece of graphing paper, a microscope, and several plants. We had to track something, I didn't hear the instructions. I glanced over at Aaron and Benjamin. He was goofing off, holding the plants by their stems above his ears.

"Ms. MaCoy! I asked you a question."

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry, what was it?" My teacher sighed.

"Perhaps your partner, miss Cullen, can tell me –" Alice smiled and nodded quickly.

"It's in its dying form, sir. It's almost dead," she answered in a bubbly manner as usual.

Luckily, school ended soon after that. I met my best friends outside on the steps. Alice was already waiting for Aaron and me.

"Hey, Ronnie, do ya want to come over tomorrow? It's Saturday. We'll have the house to ourselves. Air can come too," she smiled. Air was what we called Aaron. He gave us an exasperated sigh along with an apologetic smile.

"I can't, guys. My dad picked tomorrow to go visit mom's grave. So...sorry"

"Oh that's okay," bubbled Alice. "Ronnie and I are ok with that."

"Yeah, definitely. Sorry you can't come, though." I hugged him one-armed, seeing as my other arm had all my books. I detached myself from my friends and headed over to my baby. Hah, I mean my Mitsubishi Lancer. It was a faithful car and hardly ever broke down. Plus it was cheap.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Well I hope you liked the last chapter, This chaper will be extreamly funny. More of Stephanie Meyer's charaters, jasper and emmett. Please read and vent to us about how you think this chapter is. Love ya IEatBrainz&VampireLover1100***

_**VPOV**_

I woke around seven o'clock the next morning; I was so excited to spend the day with Alice. It's kind of sad that Aaron can't join, but he should visit his mother. My mom never went to my father's grave but Alice, Aaron, and I always go on holidays and his birthday. My phone went off, bringing me out of my day dream.

"Hello?"

"Ronnie, did you forget? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"OH, Alice I'm so sorry. I over slept, but I'm getting ready now." I heard her sigh and I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry!"

"Ok, I'll be over in an hour." She agreed and hung up. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. After my shower I ate a quick breakfast, and then rushed over to the Cullen's. Alice greeted me at the door, ushering me inside quickly.

"Okay so, we have the whole house to ourselves till Monday. We're gonna play some games, watch some movies, stay up late, prank call people, and stuff! How does that sound?" Her sunny disposition never failed to put me in a good mood.

"Sounds awesome, let's do this! What first, eh?" She grinned and brought me into her huge living room. The white walls had a three-part painting of green, silver, and red (in that order) with things like fires, snakes and a lion on it. The couches, television and coffee table were the only black items; the walls and carpets were white. I don't mean off-white, school walls white, I mean real white.

We plopped onto the comfortable leather couch and propped our feet up.

"Okay, Ronnie. Truth, or dare?" She smirked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." I replied. She just popped that out. What the hell. I did _not_ see that coming.

"Truth."

"Okay. Who do you like?"

"On second thought I pick dare!" I replied, exasperatedly. Shed grinned again.

"I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on." This chick was smart.

"Aaron," I finally whispered. She squealed and punched the air.

"I knew it!" She cried. I rolled my eyes.

"When, if you knew it, why did you ask me? Mm?"

"I wanted to hear you say it," she replied coyly.

"You're evil."

"I know!" We played truth or dare for a few hours, and then I ate.

"Hello?" I looked at Alice when I heard Jasper's voice.

"I thought you said we were alone till Monday, Alice.." I said uneasily. Jasper was a great, amazing, nice guy and all that jazz, but he gave me the creeps sometimes.

"Maybe he forgot something?" Jasper walked in and smiled hugely when he saw us. A wave of calmness washed over me without warning.

"Well, hello."

"Hey, Jazz." His eyes met mine for a second, and his calm features broke for a second. His normal, calm, almost all-knowing smile – similar to Carlisle's – disappeared for a fraction of a second, but he regained it quickly.

"Whatcha girls up to?"

"We're having a slumber party….thing."

"Awesome." Alice seemed to finally notice him.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him harshly. Her features were calm, yet annoyed.

"I got kicked out of the hunting group," he said. "They just couldn't handle my awesome. That and I kind of... Killed a…" Alice shook her head vigorously. I cocked my head.

"Alice. What does he mean by 'hunting group'?"

"Nothing, Veronica. But Jasper needs to go. Now."

They exchanged glares. I felt angry, all of the sudden. I've no reason what caused it, although once Jasper slid out of the house, I was back to normal.

"So…what'ya say to prank calling some people?" Her mischievous grin was there, once more.

"Uh..sure!" Minutes later we were calling Jessica's house from a blacked number.

"Standly residence."

"Yes this is Mike Newton's sis; I'm calling to tell you I caught Jessica and Mike having sex." We heard Mrs. Standly gasp and thank us then shout for Jessica. As she hung, Alice and I burst out laughing. Next we proceeded to call Bella's house.

"Swan residence." Perfect; it was her father.

"This is one of Bella's friends and we are deeply concerned about her," I said. I slipped out of my regular accent for a second.

"Why so?"

"We saw her doing drugs last week."

"What? Oh my god.."

"We tried to stop her, but she said she was doing it because she hated living with you." Charlie thanked us and hung up we laughed again. My face was burning because I was laughing so hard.

A few hours later, we were just slipping in another scary movie, when Jasper and Emmett came in laughing. When Emmett saw me, his grin turned into a smirk and he popped his shirt collar.

"So, _Alice_. I see you've brought Veronica, eh?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just because you guys have a huge crush on her doesn't mean crap."

I was walking back in from the kitchen, passing by the guys right then. I felt a cold hand grab my ass suddenly, and I let out a yelp. Emmett staggered backwards with giggles. I grunted and stumbled into the living room.

"Oh my god Emmett you can't just grab her ass! That is not polite! Jesus christ!" Alice scolded her brother. I turned to the boys to see a scowl on Jasper's face, seconds before he lunged and attacked his brother.

"Eep, that doesn't look good," I muttered, taking my seat next to Alice again. She groaned.

"They'll stop eventually, right?" She nodded with a sigh. I sighed too and slumped down into the cushions.

**Yay it's finally done! Again, iEatBrainz and VampireLover1100 have full rights to Aaron and Ronnie, but the rest of the chara's belong to Ms. Meyer!**


End file.
